


#5

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Series: POETICAL SHIT [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts





	#5

All be calm - soon be quiet

darkness breathes and darkness breeds

darkness hides:

Falling leaves


End file.
